Episode 4087 (4th November 1996)
Plot Ken accuses Derek of spreading rumours about him and Sue Jeffers. Derek denies doing so. Audrey and Alma return from the health farm. Audrey tells Alf that she intends to go once a year. Alf worries about Dr Stirling's report and fears he'll lose his licence. Audrey tells him that he's being stupid and gets him to send his renewal form in. Raquel's friend Lorraine Mason from Maidenhead comes to stay with her whilst she's up for an interview. Raquel is stunned when she's told that she'll have to leave the Imperial Hotel as there's not enough work. Lorraine tries to cheer her up and suggests she joins her at her interview. Derek tells Mavis off for gossiping about Ken and Sue; Mavis tells Becky off. Des is upset when Claire calls him a con man for the pretence of the flat. He tells her that he's had enough of her moaning and suggests she leaves him, reminding her that she's a free agent. He is surprised and pleased when she tells him and Becky that she's decided to move back to No.6 permanently. Fiona sings at Shirelle's and gets angry when the audience talks over her song. She stops halfway through and walks off stage. Bill takes Maureen for a meal and then back to his flat. Cast Regular cast *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Lorraine Mason - Samantha Beckinsale *Sonya Leach - Zoe Lucker Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Hair by Fiona Middleton *5 Crimea Street - Bill's flat and communal hallway *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Shirelle's *Unnamed restaurant *Imperial Hotel, Manchester - Foyer Notes *The waiter at the restaurant where Bill Webster and Maureen Holdsworth dined is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Raquel's friend Lorraine arrives in Weatherfield. Des forces Claire to make a decision. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,390,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth (sarcastically, to Andy McDonald): "Look, erm... if Ken Barlow comes in, will you tell him that we've had a phone call from a hotel in Southport. Erm... and they've found some canes and straps in his room, and they want to know does he want 'em sending on." Category:1996 episodes